<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisible Strings Above Us by theliatris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413473">Invisible Strings Above Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliatris/pseuds/theliatris'>theliatris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliatris/pseuds/theliatris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinhyuk and Seungyoun had a big fight, to the point they nearly break up. The rest is a work of strings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk, Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invisible Strings Above Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mana Seungyoun, Hyuk?” Pertanyaan itu langsung menyambut Jinhyuk begitu ia mendudukkan diri di depan kanvas berukuran 100 * 120 cm. Pertanyaan yang sebenernya sudah Jinhyuk duga, hal yang wajar terjadi jika setiap hari yang dilihat orang-orang adalah bagaimana kalian selalu datang melalui pintu yang sama, selalu berjalan bersisian dari arah yang sama, pemandangan tidak asing setiap pagi.</p><p>Byungchan menelengkan kepala ke kanan kiri, ke arah pintu, mencari tahu barangkali ada yang menyusul Jinhyuk. Tangannya memainkan satu tube cat akrilik berwarna <em>vermillion.</em></p><p>“Nggak ada mau lo cari juga.” Jinhyuk menimpali tanpa melihat ke arah pria di sampingnya, memilih menyibukkan diri dengan memasang kain apron berwarna merah marun, yang di tengah saku depannya ada sulaman kecil menyerupai serigala merah, buatan Seungyoun.</p><p>“Yang ngajar hari ini Sejin.” Jinhyuk menambahkan, menyiapkan palet kayunya dan menimbang-nimbang dua tube dengan warna berbeda. Melihat-lihat katalog yang ada di sudut meja kecil samping kanvasnya.</p><p>“Seungyoun ada urusan?” Byungchan bertanya lagi, cat yang tadi dia mainkan sudah dia geletakkan ke tempatnya, memutar tubuh tingginya ke samping, menghadap Jinhyuk kini. Ada yang tidak beres. Jinhyuk tidak pernah sedatar ini. Minimal selalu ada cengiran lebar setiap dia masuk, lengkap dengan lambaian tangan asal dan sapaan pada setiap murid kursus, sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan kepalan tangan ke arah Byungchan untuk diadu. Sapaan umum mereka.</p><p>Byungchan tahu kelas ini adalah rutinitas pagi Jinhyuk sebelum berangkat ke kantor bersamanya setelah ini. <em>So he would usually make the most out of it.</em> Penyemangat sebelum kembali berkutat dengan kode dan algoritma.</p><p>Jinhyuk mengerang. Malas membahas secara detail tentang keberadaan Seungyoun. Toh, dia memang tidak tahu. Tidak setelah pria yang tinggal bersamanya itu keluar dari apartemen mereka dengan menghapus semua bahasa yang dia ketahui. Pergi tanpa ada ucapan 'aku kembali nanti', pergi tanpa ada kecupan yang selalu mereka bagi setiap yang satu akan berlalu sejenak. Pergi setelah pertengkaran hebat yang mereka miliki tadi malam.</p><p>“Gue gak tahu Seungyoun di mana dan ada urusan apa, jangan tanya gue, oke?” Jinhyuk mencampur warna dengan pisau spatula dan melihat ke arah pintu. Berharap Sejin akan segera datang sehingga kelas bisa dimulai dan dia tidak harus menjelaskan apa-apa pada Byungchan. Making someone else worried over them is the last thing he wants.</p><p>“<em>Dude, he is your boyfriend. Who else am I gonna ask if not to you? Are you two okay?</em>”</p><p>Akhirnya, Jinhyuk menoleh untuk kali pertama. Meletakkan palet kayunya dan membalas tatapan khawatir Byungchan. Memperlihatkan kantung mata yang sedikit menyembul, keningnya berkerut lelah. Tidak tampak seperti Jinhyuk yang biasanya selalu seperti matahari. Berseri. Seperti yang paling bahagia karena begitu adanya. Byungchan cringes out of surprise, didn't know it's not just the cheery tone of Jinhyuk's speech that disappears, but the light of his face has gone as if being suck out of its usual vessel.</p><p>Byungchan menepuk pundak Jinhyuk. “Oke oke, gue gak tanya lagi. But tell me if you need help, okay?”</p><p>“You can come to my place and meet Seungwoo there if you need a more mature insight too. Atau kalian ngomong sendiri sepulang dari kantor gitu.” kalung logam perak yang ada di leher Byungchan berpendar saat nama Seungwoo meluncur dari mulutnya. Jinhyuk tahu kalung itu sama persis dengan yang dimiliki Seungwoo. Jinhyuk tahu bagaimana kalung mereka akan memantulkan cahaya berwarna putih keemasan saat nama masing-masing diucap satu sama lain.</p><p>
  <em>Just how lucky must you be to be able to meet your soulmate and date them?</em>
</p><p>Jinhyuk mengerang lagi.</p><p>***</p><p>“Tadi siang makan apa?” Jinhyuk yang biasanya akan langsung menangkup kedua pipi Seungyoun begitu pintu apartemen mereka tertutup. “Malem ini kita makan sushi. Aku udah order.”</p><p>“<em>How was my baby's doing with his classes?</em> Ada murid yang genitin kamu gak? Pengen gambar kamu gitu contohnya.” Jinhyuk yang akan menarik Seungyoun ke sofa panjang krem, menghadap dua botol mineral dan gelas yang sudah disiapkan. Jinhyuk yang akan meluruskan kaki Seungyoun dan meletakkannya di pangkuan, melepas kaus kakinya. Sebelum akhirnya menarik Seungyoun untuk beringsut lebih dekat. Menciumi pipi dan kening pasangan yang tingginya hanya beda 2 3 cm darinya.</p><p>“Makanya daftar kelasku lagi, ikut yang pagi aja.” Selalu begitu Seungyoun akan menjawab, sambil menempelkan keningnya ke bahu Jinhyuk. “Kamu kan yang punya perusahaan, telat ngantor dikit gak apa-apa laaaah.”</p><p>Tawa Jinhyuk akan pecah. Memenuhi ruangan saat tv di hadapan mereka menampilkan layar hitam —tidak ada yang berniat menonton. Tawa yang tidak juga menguap saat jemari panjang Jinhyuk menyusuri lengan Seungyoun. Lalu berhenti untuk bermain dengan tattoo di bawah pergelangan tangan kanannya.</p><p>“Kalau ada meeting pagi gimana?”</p><p>Seungyoun akan mengangkat bahunya dan bersungut, “Ya kamu atur minimal jam 9, jam 10 gitu.. Kelasku kan cuma satu setengah jam.”</p><p>Jinhyuk tersenyum. Menarik Seungyoun lebih dekat lagi, melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya pada pinggang Seungyoun. Mata keduanya bertemu, dan Jinhyuk menempelkan bibirnya lembut pada kelopak mata yang direngkuh. Seungyoun akan tertawa geli dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jinhyuk.</p><p>“Kamu kangen masa awal kita kenal ya.”</p><p>“Ih, nggak juga.” Seungyoun akan mengangkat bahunya, “Daripada kamu penasaran gimana kelas dan muridku sekarang, mending ikut lagi kan?”</p><p>Jinhyuk mengangkat sudut bibirnya tidak percaya, menagih jawaban yang benar, dan Seungyoun akan menyerah melihat bagaimana pacarnya memasang ekspresi seperti memegang kuasa dan lebih tau tentangnya. Seungyoun akan menyerah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jinhyuk. Berbisik pelan. Malu. “Iyaa, aku kangen ngajar kamu..”</p><p>Gemas. Gemas sekali Seungyoun. Dan gemasnya hanya untuk Jinhyuk. Bisa gila Jinhyuk.</p><p>Obrolan mereka akan terputus ketika ada bunyi bel di depan. Obrolan yang tidak sekali dua kali mereka bagi di petang yang berbeda, dua kali dalam seminggu, sekali dalam dua pekan. Tentang bagaimana Jinhyuk bisa kembali ke kelas Seungyoun, tempat dimana dulu mereka bertemu ketika Jinhyuk iseng ikut kursus, mempersiapkan diri untuk <em> volunteer</em> di acara <em>charity project</em> kantornya.</p><p>“Aku aja yang buka.” Jinhyuk sudah akan berdiri, “Sebentar aja.” Ucapnya lagi ketika seperti biasa akan ada tangan kuat yang menahan. Tangan Seungyoun yang masih enggan menarik diri. Yang masih ingin menempel.</p><p>“Sushinya dateng.” Pelan-pelan Seungyoun akan melepaskan diri, meski nyaris tidak mau. Jinhyuk akan melihat ponselnya dan berjalan ke depan. Sesuai janjinya akan kembali di bawah lima menit. Sesuai kebiasaan akan membiarkan tukang antar makanan untuk mengambil kembalian tanpa banyak basa-basi. Sesuai kemauannya akan kembali di samping Seungyoun sebelum ada mulut yang mengerucut.</p><p>“Aku ajak Byungchan ikut deh.” Putus Jinhyuk malam itu. Setelah beberapa minggu mereka berbicara tanpa ada keputusan. Dia menyuapkan satu iris salmon dengan sumpitnya pada Seungyoun, sashimi kali itu menu sampingan mereka. Seungyoun membuka mulut dan melahapnya dengan pipi menggembung. Gemas.</p><p>“Bau-baunya ada yang mau manfaatin keadaan.” Seungyoun menerka setelah menelan makanan, dan Jinhyuk tergelak. Sepertinya, Jinhyuk memang tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu pada Seungyoun.</p><p>“Iya. Biar Bang Seungwoo ada alasan cukup lah buat mulai meeting siangan dikit. Dia gaakan bisa biarin meeting jalan tanpa aku dan Byungchan kan? Staf ahlinya dan co-owner dia.” Jinhyuk akan nyengir dan memamerkan giginya. Ada nada bangga yang dengan mudah diartikan Seungyoun. “Besok aku atur sama Byungchan.”</p><p>“Pinter kamu.” Seungyoun meletakkan sumpit dan menempelkan telapaknya di pipi Jinhyuk. “<em>Thank you for considering my offer seriously.</em>” Kata Seungyoun pelan. Tulus. Terlihat senangnya. Hanya dengan begitu saja, Jinhyuk akan merasa hatinya sangat penuh.</p><p>
  <em>Because their love can speak in a language you don't learn in the paper, because their love can speak through a magical kiss and touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because they love each other after one shared stare and a sloppy painting. Because they love each other after several glasses of ice coffees they pick up every evening. Because they love just because they love each other. Not for soulmate sign, not for any sign.</em>
</p><p>Tetapi itu dua bulan yang lalu.</p><p>Karena sekarang, saat Jinhyuk pulang tidak ada lagi suara yang menyambut. Saat sore tadi Jinhyuk memaksakan diri untuk bertanya pada Sejin melalui telepon, Seungyoun benar-benar absen mengajar seharian.</p><p>Karena sekarang, saat Jinhyuk mengempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, tidak ada yang bisa dia tarik untuk mendekat. Apartemennya masih kosong dari semalam. Seungyoun entah di mana.</p><p>Jinhyuk meletakkan jas abu-abunya di sandaran sofa, menarik dasi biru bermotifnya (lagi-lagi motif pilihan Seungyoun), dan dia lempar asal di meja kaca rendah di hadapannya. Jinhyuk merogoh ponsel. Hanya ada pesan baru dari Seungwoo, menawarkan bantuan jika butuh, sama seperti yang tadi sempat dia tawarkan bersamaan dengan tepukan di bahu sepulang dari kantor. Jelas Byungchan sudah cerita saat makan siang. Waktu makan siang yang Jinhyuk habiskan sendiri untuk menyusuri ruang uji coba, menggigit potongan roti isi keju dari tasnya, roti yang disiapkan Seungyoun sebelum pertengkaran mereka meledak malam sebelumnya.</p><p>Ruang pesannya dengan Seungyoun masih menampilkan chat terakhir mereka kemarin siang. Tidak ada tanda online sama sekali di bawah nama Seungyoun. Saat Jinhyuk iseng untuk membuka, tertera aplikasi pesan itu terakhir dilihat Seungyoun kemarin sore. Seolah dia benar-benar tidak ingin memberi kabar apapun pada siapapun tentang kepergiannya.</p><p>Jari Jinhyuk tergerak mengetikkan beberapa huruf, yang lalu dia hapus ulang. Ketik lagi. Hapus lagi. Begitu seterusnya.</p><p>Youn..</p><p>You-</p><p>Yo-</p><p>Seungyoun, dimana?</p><p>Seungyoun-</p><p>Youn, gak pulang?</p><p>Youn, gak-</p><p>Youn, gak kangen?</p><p>Aku kangen.</p><p>Youn, ma..</p><p>Youn, maaf-</p><p>Semuanya urung. Alasan yang membuatnya marah semalam muncul lagi ketika jarinya sempet mengetikkan kata maaf.</p><p>Bagaimana satu kata pendek yang sulit dituturkan bisa memiliki dampak yang begitu besar bagi keadaan emosional orang.</p><p>Jinhyuk tidak semarah semalam, memang. Tapi rasa kecewanya menyembul lagi. Rasa kecewa yang sama besarnya dengan rasa sesal atas reaksi yang diberikan. Yang mungkin menjadi efek domino atas perginya Seungyoun dari rumah. Rumah mereka.</p><p>***</p><p>Dua hari Seungyoun tidak pulang. Dua hari juga tidak ada kabar datang.</p><p>Jinhyuk ingin mencoba mengirimkan pesan atau menekan tombol telepon. <em>But have you ever been in a situation where it's too awkward to greet someone again through a mere text or phone call? Their fight was too big, and if Jinhyuk was in Seungyoun's position, he wouldn't be so sure he would want to answer the phone.</em></p><p>Maka, Jinhyuk berpindah ke galerinya. Melihat-lihat folder fotonya dengan Seungyoun. Mengingat-ingat tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi dan mungkin untuk dikunjungi Seungyoun.</p><p>Ada foto mereka di depan rumah Hangyul. Ada Yohan yang meringis di belakang, photobomb, yang tidak juga, karena itu foto diambil oleh Hangyul yang meletakkan fokusnya pada Yohan. Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun yang sudah berpose lucu-lucu di depan justru memiliki efek agak kabur.</p><p>Apa mungkin Seungyoun ke rumah Hangyul? Tidak. Jinhyuk Seungyoun memang dekat dengan Hangyul dan Yohan. Tetapi, untuk merepotkan Hangyul yang tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya membuat Jinhyuk mencoret kemungkinan itu. Seungyoun tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk membuat orang tua Hangyul termasuk pacarnya untuk khawatir atas apa yang mereka alami.</p><p>Ini Seungyoun yang sudah dia kenal setahun terakhir. Yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama itu. Jinhyuk tahu Seungyoun. Ya kan?</p><p>Lagi-lagi, potongan-potongan adegan rumpang saat mereka berseteru dua malam lalu berkelebat di kepala Jinhyuk.</p><p>“Lo bau alkohol dan rokok dah, Youn.” Jinhyuk melepas pelukan mereka, menarik wajahnya sejauh satu depa, memperhatikan kerah kemeja warna salmon milik Seungyoun. Membiarkan tangan Seungyoun —yang tadi melingkari kepalanya— untuk jatuh ke udara.</p><p>Seungyoun diam, tampak sedikit terhenyak. Seolah hanya memperhatikan apa yang akan Jinhyuk omongkan lagi. Jinhyuk paham dia sudah keceplosan menggunakan panggilan sebelum mereka berpacaran dulu. Hal yang sebenarnya biasa saja, tidak ada masalah untuk menggunakan aku kamu atau lo gue di usia mereka sekarang. Yang jelas membuat berbeda adalah, Jinhyuk hanya akan menggunakan ini ketika dia tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Kecewa. Marah. Malas. Dan Jinhyuk, entah kenapa tidak pernah bisa menutupi itu dari Seungyoun. Jujur. Apa adanya.</p><p>“Ini artinya lo bohong, kalau lo lupa.” Jinhyuk sudah menjauh dari Seungyoun, bersandar di pintu kulkas dan membiarkan Seungyoun mematung, setengah terduduk di meja pantry dapur apartemen mereka.</p><p>Seungyoun terlihat berusaha turun dan berniat menggapai yang diingin, namun urung. Prianya masih menyala. Memegangnya hanya akan membuatnya semakin membara.</p><p>“Aku.” Jinhyuk yang menyadari pergerakan Seungyoun, berusaha melunakkan omongannya, “Aku nggak pernah bohong sama kamu, sekalipun. Kamu tau kerjaku. Kamu tau aku di bidang apa.” Jinhyuk menatap Seungyoun tanpa beralih. “Kamu tau aku punya sedikit banyak skill untuk itu, persuasi, modifikasi. Tapi aku nggak pernah, nggak pernah pakai itu buat bohong sama kamu.”</p><p>Seungyoun merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan satu pak rokok dengan bungkus merah putih, dia lemparkan di keranjang sampah samping keran wastafel. Membuang sesal.</p><p>“Buat apa?” Melihat itu, nada Jinhyuk naik lagi, “Ngapain dibuang, toh gue gak pernah ngelarang.”</p><p>“Coba jawab, pernah gue ngelarang?” Jinhyuk bersedekap, masih enggan mendekat pada Seungyoun.</p><p>“Nggak, Hyuk. Nggak pernah.” Nada bicara Seungyoun seperti biasanya, masih tenang meski air mukanya menyorotkan penyesalan. Matanya menatap ke arah Jinhyuk. Menghela napas. Sebelum kemudian menunduk.</p><p>“Siapa yang bikin janji sendiri waktu ayah masuk rumah sakit dan lo gak mau gue, atau kita, sakit kayak ayah? Waktu ayah diambil, siapa yang nawarin sendiri biar kita gaada lagi yang ngerasain kehilangan penuh penyesalan gitu?”</p><p>Seungyoun terdiam. Jadi, Jinhyuk mendekat dan bertanya pelan, dengan jarak yang cukup untuk membuat suaranya sampai di telinga Seungyoun. Mendesis. “Jawab, sayang.”</p><p>Seungyoun merinding. Takut.</p><p>“Aku, Jinhyuk. Aku yang janji sendiri..”</p><p>“Dan lo bohong sendiri. Ingkar sendiri. Kalau gue yang ngelarang lo, Youn, gue gak akan sekecewa ini.” Jinhyuk mundur, berjalan keluar dari dapur, mendadak benci dengan ruangan sempit itu. Sementara langkah Seungyoun dapat terdengar mengikuti Jinhyuk dari belakang, menuruti Jinhyuk yang berjalan ke arah kamar mereka.</p><p>“Gue gak masalahin alkohol atau rokoknya, tapi lo matahin janji lo sendiri. Lo bohong. When you know damn well I take that matter very seriously.“</p><p>Jinhyuk berbalik ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Seungyoun mengangkat tangannya. Menjaga jarak dengan sedikit mundur.</p><p>“<em>Youn, you haven't even said sorry. Did you notice?</em>”</p><p>Jika ada sunyi yang menenangkan seperti sunyi yang selalu menemani malam mereka ketika keduanya disibukkan dengan pekerjaan. Sunyi yang membuat mereka merasa cukup dengan kehadiran satu sama lain. Maka, ada juga sunyi yang membunuh. Sunyi karena diamnya Seungyoun yang berdiri di hadapan Jinhyuk. Sunyi karena Jinhyuk yang memilih menunggu penjelasan. Membuat pergerakan jarum jam di atas pintu kamar mereka menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memecah. Berpacu dengan detak jantung yang seolah menunggu. Siapa yang akan meledak terlebih dulu.</p><p>Lima menit terasa begitu lama.</p><p>Sepuluh menit semakin membunuh.</p><p>“Youn.”</p><p>Seungyoun mengusap lehernya gelisah. Ingin didekap Jinhyuk dan menjelaskan, tetapi lidahnya kelu. Sudut matanya berair. Bingung harus mulai darimana.</p><p>“<em>I really am disappointed at you right now I can't even hide it, Youn. I can't even look at you and catch your smell, smelling like alcohol and smoke</em> yang lo, bahkan gak ada niatan buat jelasin ke gue, apa yang bikin lo sampe bohong kaya gini.”</p><p>“Hyuk, aku—”</p><p>“Udah, Youn. Gue udah keburu marah. Simpen dulu aja penjelasannya. Gue beneran gak pengen lihat lo. Males gue.”</p><p>Hanya dengan begitu Jinhyuk berbalik masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Pintunya Jinhyuk biarkan terbuka, tetapi Seungyoun tahu akan lebih baik untuk memutuskan tetap berada diluar daripada menyusul Jinhyuk. Saat Jinhyuk sedang marah seperti ini.</p><p>Seungyoun mondar-mandir malam itu. Jinhyuk enggan melihat. Tetapi mau tidak mau, ruang tengah mereka terlihat dari dalam kamar, dari pintu yang terbuka. Jinhyuk mengambil buku Head First Design Patterns dari samping bantal, membuka-buka halamannya untuk mengalihkan amarah yang panas. Tidak ada yang ter-register di kepala Jinhyuk. Kepalanya justru berputar pada diamnya Seungyoun. Pada aroma asap rokok yang menyulut emosinnya.</p><p>Sampai dia dengar langkah kaki besar-besar meninggalkan ruang tengah. Suara Seungyoun yang membuka pintu apartemen mereka tanpa mengucapkan satu pamit bahkan sekadar lewat teriakan dari ruang tengah sekalipun. Jinhyuk meletakkan bukunya, berdiri tegak dari posisinya yang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Seungyoun pergi. Tanpa bilang apa-apa.</p><p>Jinhyuk ditarik paksa ke masa kini ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Byungchan. Jinhyuk mendiamkan, seolah tidak ada yang memegang ponselnya. Tapi deringan tidak kunjung berhenti, jadi Jinhyuk mengangkat juga.</p><p>“Hyuk?”</p><p>“Ya, Chan?” Jinhyuk menekan tombol remot tvnya asal, membiarkan saluran tvnya berhenti di acara kuis malam.</p><p>“Lo gapapa?”</p><p>“<em>All good</em>, gue lagi nonton tv.” Sengaja Jinhyuk membiarkan volumenya cukup terdengar sampai seberang telepon.</p><p>Ada jeda dari sana, Jinhyuk bisa menebak Byungchan sedang bertanya pada Seungwoo.</p><p>“Hyuk?”</p><p>“Kalau butuh bantuan, kita selalu <em>stand by</em> ya.”</p><p>“Iya, thanks Chan.”</p><p>“Hyuk. Gue gak yakin sebenernya mau ngasih tau, mungkin lo udah coba hubungin sendiri. Tapi ponsel Seungyoun gak aktif. Gue sama bang Seungwoo chat centang satu.”</p><p>Jinhyuk diam. Dan Byungchan tidak bertanya, mungkin paham keadaan temannya sekarang meski tidak mau mengakui. Meski kecewanya masih tersisa, tetapi Jinhyuk tidak bisa berhenti peduli dan pura-pura tidak khawatir begitu saja.</p><p>“Iya Chan, gak buka hp sama sekali dari pergi.” Jinhyuk menarik napas panjang, meluruskan kakinya yang kaku.</p><p>“Hyuk, Seungwoo mau ngomong.”</p><p>Jinhyuk mengiyakan, sehingga ada jeda sekali lagi, tidak kurang dari lima detik untuk suara di seberang telepon berganti.</p><p>“Hyuk, gue gak tau kalian kenapa, dan lo berhak untuk gak cerita. Ini masalah pribadi. Tapi gue cuma mau ngingetin, jangan ngambil keputusan sebelum lo denger orang lain dan komunikasi dengan bener. Itu aja. Jangan sampai kehilangan dengan penyesalan lagi, Hyuk.”</p><p>Jinhyuk diam lama, tidak ada kehilangan yang tidak disertai penyesalan, rasanya. Entah penyesalan karena tidak melakukan yang terbaik sampai akhir, atau justru menyesal sudah mengenal seseorang. Jinhyuk jelas tidak ingin masuk ke golongan yang kedua.</p><p>“Makasih, Bang.”</p><p>“Ini Byungchan, Hyuk. Udah balik lagi hp gue. Kalau lo butuh bantuan nyari Seungyoun, hubungi kita ya? Kita temen Seungyoun juga, Hyuk. Dan dia pengajar gue. Gak mau gue kehilangan dia.”</p><p>Jinhyuk tertawa datar, tawa pertamanya hari itu. “<em>Thanks, Chan. I owe you a lot.</em>“</p><p>“Jangan thanks thanks aja lu, usahain kesampingin ego dan CARI ya, Hyuk. Take your time. Kalau bisa timenya jangan lama-lama. Kadang bahaya di luar sana gak nunggu kesiapan kita.”</p><p>Ah. Tamparan demi tamparan tak kasat mata seolah menyapa kedua pipi Jinhyuk. Memaksanya turun berpijak pada realita bahwa ini sudah dua hari Seungyoun pergi. Tanpa kabar. Tanpa kejelasan dia dimana dan bagaimana keadaannya. Dan setangguh-tangguhnya Seungyoun, <em>we are dealing with the world full of surprise.</em> Nggak ada yang tau ada apa saja di luar sana.</p><p>“Chan?” Jinhyuk melirik jarum jam pendek di angka sembilan di atas televisi layar datarnya.</p><p>“Boleh hubungin temen Seungyoun yang juga kenal lo atau bang Seungwoo? Gue mau coba cari dia sekarang.”</p><p>Ada embusan napas lega dari dua orang di seberang telepon. Jinhyuk sudah berdiri, berjalan cepat setelah menyambar jas kerjanya, bahkan tidak sempat untuk mengambil mantel sungguhan di kamar.</p><p>“Hyuk, tentuin dulu mau kemana, pikirin dulu.” Byungchan mengingatkan, yang hanya dijawab terimakasih sebelum sambungan telepon terputus.</p><p>Satu foto di samping foto Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun di rumah Hangyul, foto yang sempat dia lihat sekilas sebelum digeser cepat. Satu petunjuk dan kemungkinan yang bisa Jinhyuk pegang untuk sekarang.</p><p>***</p><p>Di dunia ini, ada yang namanya Soulmate. Tidak semua orang memiliki soulmate atau bahkan bisa bertemu soulmatenya sebelum mereka pergi. Tetapi jelas, keberadaan soulmate adalah suatu hal yang wajar melihat banyaknya jumlah pasangan yang juga merupakan soulmate, pasangan yang ditakdirkan satu sama lain. Walau tidak sedikit juga takdir itu ditolak, tidak dianggap, ketika ada yang lebih dipilih daripada garis takdir yang tandanya bisa berbeda-beda antara satu orang dan yang lainnya.</p><p>Jinhyuk banyak berpikir tentang ini kadang-kadang. Berusaha menerka-nerka apakah dia memiliki tanda yang akan muncul begitu saja saat dia bertemu seseorang. Dulu, ketika bertemu Seungyoun, dia mencari tandanya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tubuhnya. Saat jarinya terjepit pintu mobil, dia buru-buru memeriksa apakah Seungyoun juga memiliki tanda yang sama. Namun nihil.</p><p>Lama-lama, setelah mereka bersama, tanda itu menjadi tidak penting lagi. Meski kadang, namanya manusia, Jinhyuk dihampiri oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang apa yang akan terjadi kalau tiba-tiba ada tanda tertentu muncul pada diri mereka di depan orang lain.</p><p>Sudah pernah dia bahas sebelumnya bersama Seungyoun. Pembahasan yang tidak pernah benar-benar berakhir karena keduanya seolah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.</p><p>Jinhyuk menekan gasnya dan membiarkan mobilnya melaju membelah jalanan ibu kota.</p><p>Menuju satu bangunan yang kemungkinan sudah tutup di hari biasa. Kecuali ini hari Jumat, dan Jinhyuk sudah memeriksa jadwal di website official mereka kalau setiap hari Jumat museum akan buka sampai pukul 12 malam tepat.</p><p>Jinhyuk memarkirkan mobilnya dan buru-buru keluar. Tidak ada persiapan atas apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Seungyoun. Sepanjang perjalanan, selama memutar Rad Museum – Cloud (lagi-lagi, lagu yang direkomendasikan Seungyoun untuknya), Jinhyuk hanya berpikir untuk segera sampai dan bisa melihat Seungyoun di dalam. Perkara berbicara, dia bisa pikir nanti, yang utama adalah memastikan Seungyoun baik-baik saja.</p><p>Maka, saat dilihatnya laki-laki setinggi 183cm berdiri di bawah lampu merah yang terbias acak, Jinhyuk bergegas mendekat, menepuk punggungnya dari belakang.</p><p>Seungyoun menoleh. Kacamata membingkai matanya, menutupi lelah yang Jinhyuk tidak berani tebak kapan dia terakhir tidur. Tetapi rambutnya rapi. Sweaternya wangi. Seungyounnya wangi khas pohon cemara bercampur samudera. Seungyoun wangi. Pantulan cahaya lampu merah jatuh di kening dan pipi Seungyoun.</p><p>“Youn.”</p><p>“Jinhyuk... Udah mau lihat aku?” Tidak ada nada sarkasme, yang ada hanya senyuman tipis Seungyoun, membuat Jinhyuk menarik yang di depannya ke pelukan.</p><p>“Kenapa pergi? Kenapa dengerin aku?”</p><p>“Karena aku salah, Jinhyuk.” Ada tepukan di punggung Jinhyuk, Seungyoun membalas pelukannya. Erat. “Aku bohong. Dan kamu berhak marah.”</p><p>“<em>You have a lot of explaning to do</em>.” Jinhyuk mengusap rambut Seungyoun dan menciumi kepalanya. Saat Seungyoun hendak menarik diri, dia mengeratkan pelukan. “<em>Only when you are ready. No rush. You must have your reason.</em> Yang penting, jangan bohong lagi sama aku..”</p><p>Seungyoun menggumam. Mengiyakan. Melesakan wajahnya di bahu Jinhyuk. Setidaknya, malam ini mereka tidak akan berjauhan lagi.</p><p>***</p><p>“Kamu tidur dimana?” Jinhyuk bertanya tanpa menoleh, matanya menatap lurus ke depan saat mengendalikan kemudi. “Maksudku, kemarin. Kalau sekarang kamu tidur di rumah. Sama aku.” Jinhyuk cepat-cepat menambahkan. Diliriknya Seungyoun yang bersandar di kursi penumpang. Masih sedikit sebal sepertinya, karena tadi dia sempat ngotot ingin mengemudi.</p><p>“Yang dapat SIM duluan aku ya, bukan kamu.” Sengaja Seungyoun, ingin mencairkan suasana begitu mereka melepaskan pelukan dan berjalan keluar museum. “Jadi aku yang nyetir.”</p><p>“Gak bisa. Ini mobil AKU. Kalau mau nyetir aku anter dulu kamu ambil mobil. Tapi, aku gak mau nganter ambil mobil.”</p><p>“Gak jelas. Udah aku aja lebih PRO.” Seungyoun berjalan menuju pintu sisi kanan mobil, yang segera disusul langkah panjang Jinhyuk.</p><p>“Kalau ngeyel aku cium disini ya.” Tangan Jinhyuk mengambil alih pegangan pintunya dari Seungyoun. Menahan akses dari Seungyoun. Yang kini mencebik.</p><p>“Dih. Anceman gak jelas. Males. Baikan aja belum ada sejam.” Seungyounnnn. Lucu banget kenapa? Lagi-lagi, bisa gila Jinhyuk.</p><p>“KOK MALES? Gak mau aku cium?” Mereka sudah kembali lagi sekarang, tidak ada kecanggungan berarti. Karena pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang ingin Jinhyuk tukar dengan ini. Tidak setelah ketidakhadirannya Seungyoun membuat jam tidurnya hancur. Tidak tenang.</p><p>Seungyoun berjalan menuju sisi lain <em>range rover</em> Jinhyuk tanpa menjawab. Masuk ke kursi penumpang dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.</p><p>Jinhyuk masuk ke dalam dan mulai menyalakan mesin dengan gelak tawa. Hingga disinilah mereka sekarang.</p><p>“Aku tidur di rumah Sejin.” Seungyoun melempar jawaban, pandangannya jatuh pada tangan Jinhyuk di kemudi.</p><p>Jinhyuk menoleh, dahinya mengernyit. Sebelum kemudian kembali memperhatikan jalanan yang masih cukup ramai.</p><p>“Kok Sejin gak bilang aku?”</p><p>“Kamu nanya nggak?”</p><p>“Aku telepon Sejin.. Sore besoknya.”</p><p>“Kamu nanya nggak?” Seungyoun mengulang sabar.</p><p>“Nanya kamu ngajar atau nggak seharian itu, nanya kamu dateng ke akademi atau nggak..”</p><p>Seungyoun tersenyum. “Kamu nggak nanya aku dimana, sayang.. Dan kamu nggak nanya apa Sejin tahu aku dimana. Kalau pertanyaan kamu bener, mungkin Sejin akan jawab. Aku nggak pesen apa-apa ke Sejin.”</p><p>Jinhyuk menunggu, jadi Seungyoun melanjutkan. “Karena kalau kamu nyari aku, berarti kamu udah mau lihat aku. Dan aku nggak menutupi itu.”</p><p>
  <em>Because he loves him in his own way. Because he respects him like it's his honorary duty.</em>
</p><p>Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan sunyi. Kali ini sunyinya bukan yang menghakimi. Bukan pula yang menyiksa diri. Sunyi kali ini menyuarakan lega yang tak bisa diubah dalam frasa. Rasa hilang atas khawatir yang menyelimuti nyaris tiga malam sebelumnya. Bahwa mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan. Maka keduanya berbagi sunyi yang menenangkan. Dalam batin masing-masing yang melepas beban.</p><p>Maka ketika range rover itu masuk ke dalam basement dan keduanya berjalan menuju lift dengan tangan yang saling mengait, Seungyoun menoleh sosok di sampingnya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan.</p><p>Ketika keduanya akhirnya masuk ke dalam apartemen di lantai 23 dan membiarkan masing-masing membersihkan diri. Ketika keduanya akhirnya memanjat ke atas kasur setelah berganti piyama dan menyelinap di balik selimut. Masih dengan jarak. Hingga Jinhyuk menarik Seungyoun mendekat.</p><p>“Aku minta maaf udah bohong.” Seungyoun memulai. “Aku tahu pola kamu, Jinhyuk.”</p><p>Jinhyuk yang mengusap bahu Seungyoun menghentikan kegiatannya. Menoleh pada pacar yang ada di sampingnya.</p><p>“Aku banyak baca dan tanya ke temen-temen yang punya soulmate, atau ada kenalan soulmate. Begitu aku sadar, kamu gak pernah bisa bohong ke aku, bahkan saat kita bermain two truths and one lie. Aku langsung cari tahu.”</p><p>Jinhyuk terduduk tegak, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada rahang Seungyoun. “Kenapa?”</p><p>“Kamu punya soulmate, Jinhyuk. You are unable to lie to your soulmate.“</p><p>Kepala Jinhyuk berputar. Jadi, Seungyoun selama ini memang pasangan yang sudah digariskan untuknya? Memang, kadang, Seungyoun suka tiba-tiba melemparkan tantangan untuk Jinhyuk agar menyebutkan hal yang salah. Bermain kartu. Bermain mafia dengan mengajak teman mereka. Dan semuanya selalu menghasilkan fakta bahwa Jinhyuk cenderung jujur pada Seungyoun. Seolah membuat dia mengalah. Yang memang Jinhyuk pikir alam bawah sadarnya mendorongnya untuk mengalah.</p><p>Tapi apa artinya? Seungyoun masih mampu berbohong pada Jinhyuk. Apa mungkin tanda Seungyoun berbeda dengannya?</p><p>“Aku minta maaf udah bohong, aku minum dan rokok karena kelewat pusing. Siangnya aku coba bohong ke kamu kalau aku belum makan, padahal udah, and it worked. Aku takut kalau ternyata kita gak sesuai. Bisa aja kamu gak bisa bohong karena aku pacar kamu, kamu beneran ngalah. Sedangkan soulmate kamu adalah orang yang nantinya akan sama-sama gak bisa bohong seperti kamu, pada satu sama lain...”</p><p>“Youn..” Jinhyuk ingin meyakinkan yang di depannya kalau perkara soulmate ini sudah tidak berarti lagi, tetapi Seungyoun masih ingin berbicara, jadi, hanya ditariknya pacarnya itu lebih dekat. Lengannya menyelinap di pinggang Seungyoun.</p><p>“Aku gak bisa bayangin kalau soulmate kamu yang asli beneran dateng...”</p><p>“Aku cuma takut, Jinhyuk..” ada sedikit merah di sudut mata Seungyoun yang sekarang sudah tidak terbingkai air mata. Jadi, Jinhyuk menangkup kedua pipinya.</p><p>“Seungyoun, hey, hey.. Kalau emang itu mengganggu kamu banget, mau kita coba aja nggak? Sekarang, aku udah tahu, kamu gak perlu mengamati sendiri lagi.”</p><p>“Kamu mau coba bohong?”</p><p>Jinhyuk mengangguk. “Hari ini aku kangen orang.” Meleset. Usahanya untuk bilang bahwa dia tidak kangen Seungyoun meleset. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang berbeda pada diri Seungyoun juga. Jinhyuk memperhatikan seluruh fitur Seungyoun.</p><p>“Youn, kangen nggak?”</p><p>“Ya kangen lah... Perlu ditanya lagi?”</p><p>“Nangis nggak kemarin?” Ibu jari Jinhyuk mengusap sudut mata Seungyoun.</p><p>Seungyoun mendadak membeku di tempatnya. Ada satu hal yang baru dia sadari setelah pertanyaan itu. Jinhyuk panik. “Youn? <em>You okay?</em>“</p><p>“Hyuk...” Tiba-tiba tangis Seungyoun pecah. Airmatanya keluar mengalir dari dua sudut mata. Seolah sudah ditahan dari sebelumnya, hingga satu ketukan saja mampu membuat Seungyoun tumpah.</p><p>“Hyuk, aku baru sadar gak bisa nangis selama dua hari ini. Padahal aku kangen.. Kangen banget, sama Jinhyuk. <em>Seems like I am unable to cry behind your back...</em>” Seungyoun menjatuhkan diri di pelukan Jinhyuk. Malu. Ketahuan menangis. Matanya merah. Pipinya juga. Tapi, dia cuma bisa menangis di depan Jinhyuk.</p><p>Jinhyuk menggeleng. Seungyoun memikirkan perkara soulmate sampai seperti ini adalah andil kekhawatiran Jinhyuk dulu. Padahal sungguh, benar atau tidaknya fakta bahwa mereka adalah dua insan yang diam-diam dikaitkan dengan dua benang merah tak kasat mata, sama sekali tidak berarti lagi pada Jinhyuk. Yang dia tahu, soulmate atau tidak, baginya punya Seungyoun juga sudah cukup. Bukannya begitu kesepakatan mereka? Jinhyuk tidak mengira bahwa beban itu akan tertinggal di pikiran dan ketakutan Seungyoun.</p><p>“Kamu punya aku, Youn.” Jinhyuk mengusap punggung Seungyoun lembut. Membiarkan Seungyoun di dadanya. “Dan aku punya kamu. Aku gak bisa bohong sama kamu dan kamu gak bisa nangis di belakang aku. Itu udah cukup. Akan selalu cukup. Gak akan ada yang ngubah.” Jinhyuk mengusap bahu Seungyoun kini, pelan-pelan menegakkan badan Seungyoun dan menyeka air mata yang menetes di mukanya.</p><p>“Kita udah lebih dari cukup, Seungyoun.” tandas Jinhyuk, yakin.</p><p>***</p><p>Maka malam itu, keduanya habiskan dengan mereka ngobrol semalaman, bergelung di pelukan satu sama lain, hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk mendengarkan yang lain berbicara, hanya untuk menuturkan hal-hal penting sampai sepele, seolah membuktikan pada malam bahwa mereka sudah nyaman bersama. Dengan atau tidak adanya tanda, di tengah ciuman-ciuman ringan yang mampir di pucuk kepala dan pelipis, ada yang tidak mau berhenti untuk merasa pada pasangannya. Begini pun, sudah cukup.</p><p>Terlelap dalam lelah dan nyenyak atas kelegaan bahwa mereka memiliki satu sama lain di hidup masing-masing. Tanpa tahu bahwa ada dua benang yang ditarik-tarik di atas kepala mereka, benang merah tak kasat mata yang terkait dengan simpul pita yang rapat. Mungkin, mereka memang memiliki satu sama lain dan itupun, sudah cukup.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soulmate pattern for Seungchan and Weiyoun is credited to r-evolve-art @ tumblr (they have full soulmate pattern list there)</p><p>a repost from https://write.as/vidianne/mana-seungyoun-hyuk-pertanyaan-itu-langsung-menyambut-jinhyuk-begitu-ia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>